


Oh, the weather outside is frightful

by ReadyToRun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyToRun/pseuds/ReadyToRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cena di Natale dai Tomlinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, the weather outside is frightful

IL calore della tazza passava dalle dita di Harry per poi spandersi a tutto il corpo; i piccoli mashmallows si stavano piano piano sciogliendo nella cioccolata bollente che ormai era diventata tradizione dopo la cena di Natale.

Sentiva ancora il sapore dell’arrosto di tacchino cucinato alla perfezione da Jay, il cui profumo aleggiava ancora nell’aria. Era la vigilia di Natale e il compleanno di Louis, e tutta la famiglia si era ritrovata per il cenone ufficiale. Era il primo Natale con i gemelli ed Harry non poteva contenere la sua voglia di giocare con quelle guanciotte rosee e con quei piedini scalpitanti. La serata era passata allegramente, allietata da discussioni sui ragazzi che facevano la corte a FIzzie o sulle novità che Lottie aveva da raccontare riguardo al suo nuovo lavoro come assistente di Lou. Dan e Jay, seduti entrambi a capotavola, ascoltavano rapiti, a volte distratti dai gridolini divertiti di Doris o Ernest, o da lanci improvvisi di pappa che andavano stranamente a finire troppo vicini ai vestiti nuovi delle gemelle. Erano una famiglia rumorosa, ed Harry non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare quanto amava tutto quello che lo circondava in quel momento. Le semplici mura completamente ricoperte da ghirlande natalizie e da lucine intermittenti, l’albero decorato dalle piccole con tanto di Presepe fatto di bamboline, i giocattoli sparsi per la stanza, tutto gli riempiva il cuore di calore e felicità.

Dopo le portate principali, Harry si alzò per portare via un po’ di piatti vuoti, in modo da liberare la tavola in attesa del dolce. Jay lo accompagnava nei viaggi da e per la cucina ed ogni volta lo abbracciava con un sorriso materno. “Harry, caro, lo sai che non devi farlo, siediti pure con gli altri!” Ma Harry insisteva ogni volta, un po’ per aiutare un po’ per passare del tempo con quella donna fantastica che era riuscita a crescere così tanti figli praticamente da sola.

Avevano deciso di aprire i regali prima del pudding che avrebbe concluso la cena di Natale; Harry e Louis se li erano già scambiati in privato, non solo perché volevano comunque ritagliarsi dei momenti solo per loro, data la costante presenza delle sorelle di Louis, ma anche perché oltre al giradischi vintage che Louis aveva comprato ad Harry e la divisa originale firmata di Frank Lampard che quest’ultimo aveva consegnato al ragazzo con un sorriso orgoglioso, i loro regali erano costituiti da giocattoli in realtà molto poco adatti ai bambini. Quest’anno Louis avrebbe giocato con un frustino in puro cuoio, mentre Harry avrebbe sperimentato un bavaglio a palla che già mandava in estasi Louis solo al pensiero. Non erano pensieri che si addicevano ad una cena di famiglia, circondati da fratelli e neonati, ricordò Harry a Louis, mentre mettevano via i pacchi appena scartati.

Le risate e l’ansia di aprire i pacchi di Phoebe e Daisy arrivavano fino alla cucina, dove Jay e Harry stavano finendo di lavare i piatti. Presa la tazza di cioccolata fumante, Harry si diresse verso il soggiorno. Dalla radio usciva musica natalizia, c’erano solo campanelle e voci calde che facevano compagnia alla famiglia riunita tutta davanti all’albero decorato al centro della stanza. Appoggiato allo stipite della porta, Harry osservava la scena che gli si presentava davanti. I piccolini erano al centro, con le loro tutine da babbo natale e da renna, e giocavano con delle collane di perline, che data la scatola vuota poco lontana, dovevano essere nuove. Dan e Jay sedevano abbracciati sul divano accanto al camino, dove erano appese le dieci calze di Natale, ripiene di dolciumi pronti a sparire nelle camere delle bambine. Lottie era ai piedi della mamma, il cellulare nella mano ma il corpo teso a raggiungere i suoi regali, che ancora rimanevano intatti nella luccicante carta regalo elegante. Già pregustava i suoi regali di marca, subdolamente suggeriti dalla sorella al fratello maggiore. Fizzie stava già provando gli innumerevoli maglioni e i trucchi appena ricevuti, le gemelle invece correvano da una parte all’altra, curiose di vedere tutti i regali nuovi che si mischiavano ai loro giochi sparsi un po’ dappertutto. Louis era seduto dietro ad Ernest, in quel momento stava ridendo ad una battuta di Dan. Il neonato fece un movimento brusco e fece per cadere all’indietro, ma Louis lo prese in braccio ancor prima che se ne accorgesse. Iniziò a fargli solletico e il bambino rise di cuore, la risata cristallina ed aperta che può nascere solo dall’innocenza dei neonati. Gli prese le manine e fece per darsi un pugnetto sulle guance, e a quel gesto risero tutti, persino Doris che probabilmente non capiva cosa stava succedendo, ma che rifletteva l’umore rilassato e gioioso di tutti. In quel momento Louis passò Ernest sull’altro braccio per fargli una pernacchietta sulla pancina ora scoperta dal movimento. Le braccine del bimbo si agitavano dalla felicità e gli occhi di Louis illuminati dal sorriso aperto passarono dal fratello ad Harry, che ancora osservava incantato la scena dalla porta. Un piccolo cenno d’intesa intercorse fra i due, come una piccola conversazione silenziosa fatta di sguardi pieni di affetto e passione. Louis gli lanciò un bacio veloce e gli fece una smorfia.

“Harry vieni qua, unisciti a noi! È arrivato il momento dei regali dei miei genitori!” Il sorriso tenero di Harry che non aveva mai lasciato il suo viso, si allargò in una risata luminosa che fece riapparire le fossette sulle sue guance.

Si accoccolò accanto a Louis, e appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla, dandogli un bacio delicato all’angolo della bocca. “Ewww, niente baci! Siete tropo smielosi voi due!” Urlò Daisy con una smorfia sul viso e un gesto impaziente della mano. Louis le rispose con una linguaccia e fece per prendere due grossi pacchi che avevano i loro nomi sulle targhette.

Aprirono le confezioni insieme e appena si resero conto di cosa era contenuto dentro l’incarto scoppiarono a ridere come dei forsennati. Si trattava di due maglioni di lana rossa, con delle decorazioni di Natale sul davanti. Louis aveva un grosso Santa Claus con gli occhiali da sole e la barba fatta di lana più pelosa, così da sembrare quasi vera e la scritta “OH-OH-HOLY COW it’s Christmas!”, mentre quello di Harry aveva un albero di Natale gigante con le decorazioni luccicanti. Louis scosse la testa portando la mano al viso come a nascondere un imbarazzo che in realtànon provava, e continuando a ridere non si rese conto che invece Harry si era già infilato il maglione e lo guardava incantato. “Grazie Jay, grazie Dan! Sono meravigliosi! E coordinati!” Harry era entusiasta di quel regalo e non riusciva a togliere gli occhi da Louis, che con le lucine dell’albero e i riflessi del camino sembravano due zaffiri azzurri e splendenti. Dopo avergli sfiorato la guancia con una rapida carezza, Louis indossò il maglione e sentì Harry avvicinarsi in modo da sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio. “Questo maglione è adorabile e sai quanto io adori il rosso su di te. Più tardi, potrai tenere solo questo addosso e ci penserò io a coccolarti a dovere. Il tuo babbo natale non sarà l’unico ad urlare Oh Oh Holy cow, te lo prometto”. La voce bassa e gli occhi scuri, un sopracciglio alzato dalle implicazioni eloquenti, Harry fissò lo sguardo su di Louis e concluse il tutto con un bacio umido sulle labbra. Le guance arrossate di Louis non lo tradirono, il camino forniva una scusa più che plausibile e tornarono tutti a scartare allegramente i pochi regali che mancavano.

Pochi minuti dopo Jay raccolse tutti e li invitò a tavola per il pudding, che quest’anno era stato cucinato da Louis. Aveva insistito per prepararlo nonostante i tempi molto più che stretti e con lo sguardo compiaciuto servì ad ognuno le singole porzioni; quelli dei genitori e delle ragazze più grandi erano decorati da una delicata salsa al brandy, per le bimbe aveva preparato una dolce glassa rosa, mentre quello di Harry aveva in più un rametto di agrifoglio con tanto di bacche rosse, decorazione che aveva fatto protestare Phoebe, perché anche lei avrebbe voluto un fiorellino nella sua composizione.

Considerando la reputazione di Louis cuoco , tutti rimasero sorpresi dalla bontà del dessert, che era davvero perfetto. Un grido di gioia fece saltare tutti sulla sedia: Fizzie aveva trovato la moneta nascosta nel dolce. “Avevo proprio bisogno di un po’ di fortuna con i soldi! Quest’anno voglio andare a un sacco di festival e voglio comprarmi i vestiti adatti per ognuno!” Tutti scoppiarono a ridere all’idea degli outfit coordinati a festival in cui l’ospite principale era il fango, che avrebbe reso inutile ogni sforzo, e ricominciarono a mangiare. Improvvisamente Harry si bloccò, la forchetta a mezz’aria e gli occhi sbarrati. Sembrava avesse trovato anche lui una sorpresa e fece per prendere l’involucro di alluminio dalla bocca. Questa volta però non era una moneta, bensi un anello d’argento. Quasi sconvolto ma divertito alzò lo sguardo dalle sue mani a Louis, la bocca ancora spalancata e lo sguardo incredulo. “Be’, tradizione vuole che un anello nel pudding è premonitore di un matrimonio entro l’anno…e dato che mi hai già detto sì tutte e tre le volte che te l’ho chiesto, magari questa volta porta veramente fortuna!” disse teneramente Louis sedendosi sulle gambe di Harry e gettandogli le braccia al collo. “Non vedo l’ora di poter indossare la nostra fede al dito, Louis, lo sai meglio di me” gli rispose Harry con un sospiro, prima di avvicinarsi per un rapido bacio sulle labbra. Tutta la famiglia osservava la scena con gli occhi lucidi e la bocca piena, Dan abbracciò Jay e le baciò la testa, e lentamente la famiglia Tomlinson finì di cenare, tra bisbigli segreti di Fizzie e Lottie, Doris che tirava i capelli a Daisy e Phoebe che cercava di far fare la linguaccia a Ernest. Harry e Louis abbracciati a capotavola si strinsero ancora più vicini, e Harry sussurrò a Louis “ Non vedo l’ora di vivere una scena come questa a casa nostra, di avere una nostra famiglia... Voglio che i nostri pranzi di Natale siano esattamente così, chiassosi e disordinati, ma pieni di vita e di amore. Lo voglio Louis, e lo voglio con te”.


End file.
